


Jelly

by beefcakemish



Series: SPN One Word Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mention of Pagan Ritual, Professor Castiel, SPN One Word Bingo, Valentine's Day, not explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: SPN One Word Bingo + my attempt at a Valentine's Day ficWord: Jelly





	Jelly

The front of the house is dark when Cas pulls into the driveway. He pauses before opening the car door, allowing himself a few moments to decompress from the exhausting schedule he’s maintained all week at work. His students have demanded more of his time with the start of the new semester, causing his office hours to run longer into the night than he intends. Dean reminded him more than a week ago that he needed to focus on his well-being, but Cas hated to turn away students who needed his help. It just wasn’t in his nature.

Cas makes a mental note to have Dean look at the back door when it screeches as he opens it. Ernest isn’t waiting patiently inside the door to greet him, which would be considered odd, but Castiel guesses the cat may be mad at him after weeks of neglect. Despite his initial protests at the 'furball', as Dean so lovingly calls him, he's taken great care of him while Cas is away. He sets his bag down on the bench in the laundry room and sits down for another minute to remove his shoes.

“Dean?” Cas calls out, as he moves through the darkened downstairs of their home. It’s quiet for a Thursday evening, far too quiet when factoring in the typical ‘Thursday Card Night’ Dean hosts for some of his friends from work and his brother Sam.

Finding the downstairs empty and dark except for the light above the stove, Cas sighs and makes his way to their bedroom. It’s possible Dean is at Sam’s house, not used to seeing Cas home for a few hours yet. He didn’t think to look if Dean’s car was in the driveway next to him, a clear sign he needs more sleep.

The bedroom door is shut, and Cas stares at the doorknob for a second, confused because he distinctly remembers leaving it open this morning. Ernest had gotten locked in one day and had ripped a package of toilet paper from their bathroom to shreds in protest. He’d also peed on one of Dean’s favorite t-shirts, but Cas had thrown it away and feigned innocence when Dean asked about it later.

Cas pushes open the door, eyes taking in the soft glow of candlelight around the room before coming to rest on Dean sat in the middle of their bed with a bouquet of multi-colored daisies in his lap.

“No! No, no, no, no!” Cas exclaims, his neutral expression collapsing into one of distress. Dean rushes off the bed, flowers tossed to the floor and wraps Cas in his arms.

“Baby, calm down. What’s wrong?”

Cas’ breath is labored against Dean’s neck, and the other man is tense in his embrace. It takes several minutes before Dean feels the muscles in Cas’ back release their tension, and a few moments more before Cas pulls back, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I’ve been an awful boyfriend lately. I can’t believe I forgot it was Valentine’s Day. It seems like it was your birthday only a few days ago.”

Dean rubs his hands up and down Cas’ back, trying to comfort him further.

“It’s okay, Cas.” At Cas’ grunt of protest, Dean shushes him and kisses the top of his head. “Really, Cas, it’s okay. You know Valentine’s Day isn’t even a big deal to me. One day a year to show you how much I love you? What a crock of shit.”

At the crass remark, Cas chuckles in Dean’s arms. “Did you know there are some who believe Valentine’s Day was an effort by the Christian church to overtake a February Pagan celebration where goat hides were dipped in sacrificial blood and gently slapped against women in the streets who believed it would make them more fertile in the coming year?”

Dean cocks an eyebrow at the nerdy display of random information his boyfriend stores in his giant brain, then leans in and softly kisses Cas. “Well, I don’t know about goat hides and fertility, but is it okay if we just have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and half a carton of chocolate ice cream? I didn’t exactly go all-out here.”

Cas nods emphatically, and after a quick change into pajamas, he returns downstairs to find Dean stood at the counter in the kitchen. Sliding his hands around Dean’s waist, Cas rests his chin on Dean’s shoulder, completely content in watching him slather the bread in peanut butter and jelly, cutting off the crusts on his own sandwiches and slicing Cas’ diagonally.

When he moves to grab plates from the cupboard on the other side of the room, Cas catches his arm, pulling Dean’s body back into his own. Cas kisses Dean thoroughly before pulling back only slightly, touching his forehead to Dean’s.

“I love you, so much.”

Dean smiles and kisses Cas’ once more.

“I love you too, Cas.


End file.
